After the sun rise
by Azzyness
Summary: One shot, that takes place after breaking dawn... Bella's pov, mature themes.
1. Wow, that was fast

**Yeah, so this is after the sunrise. :D My little 'I LOVE BELLA, EDWARD & RENESMEE' phase. Believe me, the madness didn't last very long. So for all those Nessie lovers out there, here goes. Don't hate me, please? (:**

**

* * *

**

Throughout my new life, with the Cullen's, I had learnt there was always going to be ups-and-downs. Some moments you had to just try and block out, yet some you had to stop and think, except what you need to do and do it with out hesitation. I had an amazing family, with such a dazzling husband, and a gorgeous daughter whom I never expected to have. With a chance to start all over again, and live how I wanted to. I'm still learning though, my shield is still hard to control; also Renesmee's aging is fast approaching ridiculous. I remember that tiny baby I held in my arms so long ago, well not so long, for a vampire.

Six years, but for Renesmee it was a life time. Her childhood had flown by; sometimes I almost believed she was older than even me. Although I knew that was impossible, but not many parent's had a six year old, who look in their late teens. She'd easy pass for 19. This obviously didn't bother Jacob, as he was all to glad for her to have all the rights of a responsible adult so quickly. Although Edward didn't agree with this and neither did I. She is our daughter. Jacob seemed to think he had some claim to her before I'd even seen her pretty face. It's her sixth birthday tomorrow and as always Alice is in charge.

Alice is always so excitable in these situations, it's a good thing Renesmee doesn't share my dislike of surprises. I've always loved Alice's eccentric, almost child like attitude. Other than Renesmee, you'd assume Alice was the youngest of the Cullen's, but of course with Renesmee aging so quickly we had to keep her hidden for the public eye. If she was seen, her explanation was simple, she was my little half sister, Charlie supported us on this, but as always Renee was kept in the dark. I doubt she'd be able to cope with this sort of life. She's always been simple, always the role reversals, I don't really remember a time it wasn't like that. So I guess I got used to it, I really miss her though. We are planning to relocate soon; I'm going to miss forks, having now lived here for 8years. We'll come back for visits, and return when this generation has either passed on or aged too much to remember. As Edward's gift will soon alert us to any suspicions.

As I was the only person in the entire house who's thoughts were actually personal. I was permitted to day dream, when and how I pleased. Today I was revisiting Isle Esme. Edward had said we'd go again, but having Renesmee made that impossibility. I still don't see why she couldn't come too, but that's Edward's opinion not mine. Then again, after what we did their last time, I doubt Renesmee would enjoy thinking about her parents that way. I sighed. So much for a family holiday.

Everyone else -apart from Renesmee obviously- were disusing the plan off action for her party. Jacob had owed Alice a favour after always blocking her visions; she had a way of quilting anyone into doing what ever she wanted. So he'd taken Renesmee out to dinner, again."Bella, sweetheart-" Edward whispered in my ear. _Drat_, even as a vampire I can't hide when my interests are else where. "Yeah?" I tried to look interested. "Nessie will be home soon, we need to get things sorted." I sighed again. "Well can't we let Alice handle the party issues and go home?" I knew he hated this as much as I did. "I suppose we can…" He flashed a meaningful glace towards Alice, I saw her nod a little too enthusiastically. "See you tomorrow Carlisle, Esme. Good night Alice and Jasper. Where are Rosalie and Emmet?" Edward asked her. "Oh they went to buy some more balloons, we are running out. They'll be back soon."Alice replied as she danced around the room, hanging a happy birthday banner as she went. Edward stood up and took my hand."Night guys." I said to them, as we rushed from the room.

It was weird saying good night when they knew as well as we did, that we don't sleep, but we did do something better at night. Jacob better have Renesmee back soon, I don't like her out too late at night. Edward reached for his phone not even slowed by the action. 'Hi Jacob you've got 10 minutes for you both to be home.' he hissed threateningly. He still wasn't very comfortable with leaving her alone with Jacob. "You may be Nessie's father but your sure not mine." I heard Jacob mutter as he hung up. They'd be back and if they weren't, they'd have us to face. Nonthreatening to Jacob, but Renesmee was still a little girl as far as we were concerned. We hopped over the little stream effortlessly as usual; an glided towards home. My little piece of heaven.

* * *

**This used to be just the first few paragraphs, but I decided it was wayyyy too big to post as one. Just 3chapters should do it. **


	2. What? no

**Chapterrrrrrrrrrr twoo. Its a little shortish, but oh well.**

* * *

We arrived at our perfect little cottage and to our surprise, the door was already open. Renesmee. I knew they'd be back, they must have been on their way home already, that or she ran. Edward went straight upstairs; I brushed Renesmee's hair from her eyes. To my surprise, her face was red and wet around her eyes and her hair stuck to her perfect rosy cheeks. "What's wrong baby?" I asked. More than just a little shocked. Jacob would never allow anyone to upset Nessie like this. "Nothing," She replied. "Obviously there is, what is it?" I asked gently taking her into my arms. "I-I-it's . . . Oh Mom," she said, summoning up a new rush of sobs.

By now Edward was behind us, a hand on each of our shoulders. It was hard to believe I'd once found his touch cold, now he seemed so warm and gentle, like a woolly jumper on a chilly winters night. We remained frozen like this for a few minuets, every now and then Renesmee releasing a new flood of tears. Edward had to know what was wrong, but if he did, he wasn't sharing. Eventually Renesmee cried herself to sleep in my arms; gently I carried her to her bed. She was still as light as the new baby I'd held in my arms just a few years ago. Well, to me, at least.

In our room, finally alone, I was able to question Edward as I wished. "So what was that all about?" His eyes were cold, frozen, his body language was all messed up. I'd never seen him like this before. When he finally spoke it was barely above a whisper. "She could be pregnant, Bella." My whole body suddenly flashed hot, cold, hot again. I felt the rage glowing inside me. I felt like a balloon was being blown up inside my stomach, ready to pop, to explode into action. My eyes were burning, I missed being able to cry, but id never missed it this much before. He held me, as tight as he could, in his arms, frozen, as I was. His muffled choke surprised me.

He was crying. My Edward was crying! Well the best a vampire could cry anyway. "Oh please don't," I begged. Talk about role reversal! Id never been the one to comfort him. I didn't know how I felt about it now. It was strange, but sort of in a good way. I felt strong, rage flowing through me. "Shhh, its okay. Shhh, we'll make Jacob pay for this. She'll be okay, she's almost an. adult herself." I cooed. "But it wasn't Jacob Bella, She was raped." My whole frame shivered then solidified. What did he say? Oh my God, no. She couldn't have been; she would have defended herself. Jacob would have killed for her. "What? How?" I questioned him relentlessly. He clung to me, almost child like himself, he'd seen it. The whole scenario, inside her memory. Playing this terrifying scene over an over. I couldn't bare it. He didn't speak. For once, I had to take responsibility. I had to talk to Jacob. I ran my fingers through Edward's beautiful, bronze hair. "Stay with Renesmee," I kissed his forehead and ran towards La push.

* * *

**Have I killed it yet? Reviewsss pleaseeeeees. (:**


	3. Just a cubb

**Chapter 3, my last and final chapterrr. **

* * *

As I ran many questions passed through my head. Why my baby? How and when did this happen? Why didn't Jacob stop it? Where the hell was he, and most of all, why hadn't Alice seen this?! Damn, she can't see Jacob and Renesmee. Stupid powers. Stupid Alice. No it's not her fault; she's alerted us to many times before to hold this against her. Other than the fact she is my sister-in-law, she's my best friend.

Uhhh, La push reeks of wolf. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. The night had never seemed so long. It must be about four in the morning, but it seemed so light to me. I could hear snoring from Jake's house, it wasn't Jacob though. No, Jacob's snoring had a slight growl to it, this was definitely Billy. There was a muffled sobbing, extremely faint, barely detectable. Jacob... I ran to the back of his house, the window was open just the tiniest bit. I gently eased it up and climbed through the window. He didn't even notice. He was lying face down, on his bed. Covers pulled up around his head, this was very unlike Jake, as he's the original human radiator. Well, almost human.

I sat on the side of his bed, so delicately I didn't even indent the duvet. I touch his fore head; he was sweating, completely covered in moisture. I couldn't tell what was sweat and what were tears. I'd never seen him like this, how could I have thought it was him who got my baby into trouble. He isn't that much more than a child himself. I was blaming the wrong person allot tonight, but when I found who deserved the blame, they would suffer. Better not tell Carlisle, he'd try to stop us, but she's our responsibility. Our life and reason for being. Surly he'd understand that.

He looked at me with distraught eyes, such pain and anger hidden beneath his tears. 'Bella, I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry.' I rolled my eyes. 'It's not your fault Jake; I know you'd do anything for her.' Then he hugged me. So hard that if I was still human, he would have almost crushed me. I let him cry on my shoulder. I obviously wasn't going to get the story from him that much I could tell.

So that's it then, Edward was my only source of information and then he'd still try to protect me. I guess I'd always seemed the type who needed protecting, maybe I was that type. Jake finally fell asleep, with his head in my lap. His eyes almost as red as mine had been after my transformation. He looked so young like this, so defenceless and innocent. This made me think. Yet again, so very glad Edward can't hear my thoughts. I have a strong feeling he wouldn't approve of this.

In the morning, Jake and I didn't talk. He curled up in a ball, once he'd woken. He stared at the wall, tears smeared over his face. I guess this wasn't a time for chit chat anyway. I let him have a moment. After a while, I began to worry. 'Jake, we really need to go. Renesmee will be wondering where we are.' That's all it took. He was up, running towards the Cullen's with in 10seconds.

* * *

**Okay; as far as I know. That's all I will be writing. Because, to be honest; I have completely lost interest in this story.** **I lost my obsession with Renesmee, an am now thinking about how much I love Ashley Greene/Alice Cullen. If you would like to continue this story, p/m me asking permission and telling me a basic idea of where you're going to take it. Then email me a link to your continuation, n I will put it here, so others can read it too.**


End file.
